Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisimp 172.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisimp 172xe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new moderately compact Impatiens cultivars that flower relatively early with large rounded flowers and attractive flower colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor in July, 1999 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Alexis, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/765,324, abandoned, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Kispix, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 08/797,866, abandoned, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisimp 172 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal in March, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Moncarapacho, Portugal, since March, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisimp 172xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisimp 172xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading, rounded and uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Large rounded purple and red purple bi-colored flowers that are positioned above and beyond the foliage.
4. Dark green-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Alexis. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Alexis in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger and lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Alexis.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were purple and red purple bi-colored whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Alexis were light pink and red bi-colored.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Kispix. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Kispix in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were taller and not as compact as plants of the cultivar Kispix.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had darker green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Kispix.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were purple and red purple bi-colored whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Kispix were lavender and red purple bi-colored.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Kimpgua, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,429. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Kimpgua in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were more upright than plants of the cultivar Kimpgua.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens were more densely foliated and fuller than plants of the cultivar Kimpgua.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were larger than flowers of plants of the cultivar Kimpgua.
4. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were purple and red purple bi-colored whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Kimpgua were light purple and red purple bi-colored.